Mañanas Cumpleañeras
by kuroneko no akuma
Summary: una breve mañana del cumpleaño numero 16 en edad humana de nuestro querido enano con lejia...nunca deseo tanto matarlos a todos...exceptuando a su novia que vino desde que el reloj marco las 12 para darle un muy buen regalo...y un beso de cumpleaños...a veces no es tan malo el cumpleaños o no, shiro?


**Bien…primero que nada… ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS TOSHIRO! Subí antes porque tengo sueño xD…es un drabble así que téngame paciencia U.U**

 **¡Por cierto! ¡Subiré el 25 unos fic de mis parejas favoritas por ser la llegada del gordo al que todos queremos! xD**

 **¡Dedicado a todos los cumpleañeros que cumplan en diciembre! ¡Feliz cumpleaños! ¡Son un amor al nacer cuando hace friito! xD**

 **¡A leer!**

 **Disclaimer:… ¡feliz cumpleaños mi cubito!...eh…espera…eso no va aquí…eeehhhh…Bleach no es mío xD**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Mañanas cumpleañeras**

-¡Ta-i-cho!- grita la pelinaranja encendiendo las luces y entrando rápidamente a la habitación de su capitán- ¡Feliz…cumpleaños!...oh… ¿Qué haces tan temprano aquí, Karin-chan?- pregunta viendo como la chica salía del futon con ojeras

El chico por su parte simplemente se voltea haciéndose bolita, la pelinegra lo ve molesta, ¿Cómo se despertaba ella y no él con todo el griterío de matsumoto?

-¡Toshiro despierta!- lo patea de malhumor esperando una reacción del chico

-¡uruse!...déjame dormir un rato más…es tu culpa que no durmiéramos…- se sienta en el futon cansado, la mira un momento y luego la cara sonriente de su teniente- ella se metió a media noche y estuvimos viendo un película que yo quería ver…por eso no dormimos, maldita pervertida vaga- gruñe dejándose caer

-¡no soy un pervertida taicho!...un poquin vaga… ¡pero solo un poco!- hace un mohín molesta, Karin la ve cansada

-Ran-chan…en serio nos quedamos hasta las 4 de la madrugada…déjanos dormir- suplica metiéndose de cabeza en el futon, se escucha una queja del chico y luego silencio

-p-pero hice el desayuno favorito de mi taicho…y le traje su regalo…e-e hice todo el papeleo como disculpa por la escapada de ayer…y…-ve molesta a los dos jóvenes bajo la manta muertos de cansancio- ¡cuando yo quiero ser responsable nadien me presta atención!- cierra de un portazo molesta

Tanto que se había esforzado para darle un buen regalo de cumpleaños…no todos los días su taicho cumpleaños…quería en ese cumpleaños hacerlo el mejor de todos…para agradecerle todo lo que había hecho hasta ahora…

-bueno…lo hare cuando se despierten esos dos…- hace un puchero viendo el pastel de cumpleaños-…16 años humanos, eh…como pasa el tiempo taicho-

Karin lo convenció de celebrar su edad humana…ya que las velitas no alcanzarían si fuera la de verdad…

…

…

…

…

…

…

-¿en serio se creyó lo de la película?-

-parece que si-

-y pensar que en realidad no es tan pervertida-

-el pervertido es otro que me hizo hacerlo 6 veces solo por ser cumpleañero-

-tú no te negaste-

-¡es tu cumpleaños!-

-cierto…gracias Karin-

-Mm…-

-pero por favor el año que viene no te vuelvas a meter en mi habitación, darme un maldito susto, hacerme que me quede despierto hasta las 4 de la mañana por ser un pervertido y luego patearme para que despierte…en serio…te amo…pero estoy cansado-

-guao…eres un cumpleañero llorón-

-¡uruse!...quiero dormir…-

-hai…hai…buenas noches cumpleañero-

-buenas noches…-

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

 **-¡feliz cumpleaños Shiro-chan/hitsugaya-kun/enano/hitsugaya-taicho!-**

-¡eh! ¡Karin! ¡¿porque estas durmiendo con ese maldito enano?!-

 _Maldito cumpleaños de mierda_

…

…

…

 **Fin xD**

 **Eeehhhh…bien…no es lo que esperaba hacer…pero estaba corta de tiempo…hice torturar a Toshiro un poco…xD…el 25 pondré algo más largo xD…ya lo tengo todo planeado…creo xD**

 **Y respecto a mi fic… "descubriendo fetiches"…esperare si alguien me recomienda algo…porque sinceramente la lista es laaaaaaaaarga!...aunque no sé si incluir ya lo del traje maid xD…actualizare mi regalo hitsukarin y Ichiruki el 25…ya sabéis…el amor es grande xD…y como que creo que estoy enamorada…aaaahhh! Mi primer amors xD okno…ya ¬¬**

 **¡Sayo!**

 **¡Feliz cumpleaños Shiro y a todos mis lectores del mes de diciembre! 3**

 **¿review please?**


End file.
